Help
by Sakimi1014
Summary: Set as everyone is around 17 old. A young girl arrives in Konoha, but she isn't human! Her abilities are revealed, and a deal is made. Neji soon learns of her past and becomes a friend, maybe even more than a friend, but will he help her? NejiXOC
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey! I've make some changes! Thanks to Serena-Demon Goddess for the Devil's Mouth translation!!! This is still the same story. I just wanted to put in the the correct Japanese name for Devil's Mouth.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, despite how much I want to...sigh...

* * *

Help: Prologue

Demon world, Human world, and Spirit world; these are the three different lands. For several millenniums, they have lived in harmony with each other, each minding its own business.

The demon world was filled with what humans call "youkai". Youkai were a powerful species. This species had many breeds, which included the fox demons, bobcats, and many others. All of these breeds had their own territories in the four different lands of Demon world: Northern, Southern, Western, and Eastern. The dragons then ruled all of these territories. The dragons of the north controlled fire, the south; water, the west; earth, and the east; air. The powerful rulers rarely ever communicated, but they maintained the peace within demon world. However, as time went on, the hostility between the four different parts grew. This newborn hatred was not wasted, for no one knew of the power lurking at the corner of the Northern lands.

The only part of demon world where no one ever traveled to was Hariguchi no Akii. Hariguchi no Akii was a cave that was said to lead to the deepest and darkest areas of Demon World. That is where all of this hatred gathered, and from it, the Shadow Dragons were born. Shadow Dragons, as the name suggests, had power over darkness, for their hearts were plunged into darkness the moment they were born. As they grew from feeding on hatred, sadness, and rage, no one noticed their existence. Finally, after gaining much power from their ever-growing feast, they decided to feed on real prey. The closest was the peaceful Eastern Lands. There, they invaded, and fed on the lives of many demons, seeking even more power. Eventually, the rulers of the Eastern Lands learned of their devastation, and tried to stop them, but their efforts were in vain. Many died, and finally, the palace itself was attacked.

On the night that the Eastern Palace fell, two desperate parents sealed into their 16 year old daughter, their princess, the power source of the Eastern Dragon's power: a small ball of silver fire that had burned since beginning of time. They were only to give her one message before they also rushed into the losing battle…

_Help…Help can be found in the Human World…Go there, find assistance, and protect our treasure…_

* * *

A/N: As you could probably already figure out from my first note, Hariguchi no Akii means Devil's Mouth. Reviews please! I appreciate all constructive criticism! I'll get the first real chapter out as soon as I type it! Hopefully, it will be in the near future. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

A young girl ran down another corridor of her palace with blood streaming down her pail arms, heart pounding, stomach burning, and legs aching from the strain. Her lavender eyes were constantly darting around for possible hidden enemies. She heard the heavy footsteps of her pursuers and knew they were catching up. Reaching into the depths of her mind, she called upon her power and quickly uttered a simple spell of illusion. An image of herself split off her body and sprinted in the other direction. Momentarily confused, the demons split up and went after both girls.

The true body turned a corner, expecting to see a doorway, but instead faced three, angry-looking, low-class demons. She smirked and again called upon her power, but just as she was about to say the fatal word, the others caught up. At the sound of her pursuers, she spun around and was caught off guard as they prepared to launch their weapons at her petite body.

"_Damn!…It seems as if they've gotten smarter and didn't fall for the illusion!" _she thought ominously.

Then reaching even deeper into her magic, as her adversaries were raising their weapons, she utters a lethal spell just as the spears are thrown. A small cry of pain escapes her mouth when a spear pierces her left side and another, her shoulder. Biting down the screams she wanted to let out, she limped past the doorway and arrived at her destination, a shimmery portal leading to the human world.

"Portalis Salin!" chanted the girl as she sealed the pathway so that it would disappear the moment she went through. Dragging her tired and drained body ahead, she stepped though the portal and arrived at an unfamiliar forest. Making sure that her spell worked, the teen breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the portal disappear. Finally giving into her exhaustion, she let the comforting darkness of the night embrace her and promptly fell forward, unconscious.

As every Hyuuga's habit, Neji always woke up ealy in the morning, most of the time being one of the earliest in his clan. Just as dawn's rays crossed over the rooftops, he stepped out into the crisp, winter morning air, letting the slight wind refresh and wake up his mind. Quietly shutting the shoji door behind him, he flitted away towards the gates of Konoha for scouting duty.

Now at the age of 17, he has been a jounin for 3 years and is considered one of the most talented and dangerous, not to mention hot, ninjas in the village. Most of his missions he considered boring and uneventful, what with the time of peace Konoha has been in ever since the defeat of Orochimaru and the sound nins two years ago; but scouting duty had now become one of his most favorite missions. He could test the limit of his Byakugan regularly, and found with pleasure that his limit was growing at a rapid, but steady rate. So far, he has been able to see up to 5 km for a full 360 degree turn, and the defenses he had for his blind spot were now so strong that it was near impossible for any weapon to hit him.

As he neared his exit, he spotted just who was in the gate booth.

"_Ino and Shikamaru, how fitting for them to be on guard duty…I must inform their respective girlfriend and boyfriend about that suspicious position they're in," _smirked Neji as he flitted past. He eyed the two people and mentally laughed at the tantrums Shikamaru would have to face when Ino wakes to find that he had fallen asleep on her shoulder and was drooling on her shirt, and she, in turn, had fallen asleep with her head tilted down, sitting in a slouched manner that was not very dignifying for a woman her age. Not to mention, the earful "Shika-kun" would have to listen to, or ignore, as his current girlfriend that has been dating with him for almost 3 years, yells at him for falling asleep on duty in the first place. Temari will certainly enjoy the chance to abuse her poor boyfriend, though; considering her constant insistence of exercising her vocal cords every time she saw him.

Then, as he thought about what Ino would have to endure, he nearly laughed out loud. Just 2 years ago, for some odd reason, Ino had taken a liking to the mutt and his dog, Kiba and Akamaru. Although Kiba had gotten more mature and slightly handsome, Neji admitted, he still wasn't what anyone would call "the perfect bachelor". Anyway, the two had gotten along pretty well, and after a couple of months, started dating. For some odd reason, the fact that he had finally gotten a girlfriend, made Kiba think that he was at the top of the world. Ino got pissed and broke up with him for a while. Doing that made the all-too-pompous Kiba sober, and after just getting back together for the first time in two months last week, he was sure to doubt Ino's side of the story when he heard the news that Shikamaru had fallen asleep on _his_ girlfriend's shoulder and she had _let_ him.

None of this concerned Neji very much, and he continued on his way without a glance back, all thoughts on the training session he was going to have by himself in a _peaceful_ place without _any_ disturbances after his round. However, this morning, kami-sama won't grant his wish, instead, he was to meet someone that would change his life forever…

* * *

Hey everybody, hope you liked this short Ch.1. I know, I know, it's wayyy too short, but this was all I had time for today.../sigh/ Anyway please R&R

Sakimi


End file.
